The complexity, specificity, inter-relatedness and remote locations of components in a IT infrastructure, complicates the managing and tracking of services and coverage provided by such components. Data may be stored in a first server in a first location, backed up by a storage device in a second location, and transferred via a switch in a third location. An IT officer or management system may receive indications of a connection of some or all of the components or objects and their interconnections, and may receive an indication of which objects are providing which services to which other objects, from the objects themselves, but may lack a capacity to confirm the provision and receipt of services and connections between the objects.